perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Movement and Travel
See Coordinates Assistant, Movement speed, Flyer, Mount, Teleport Master, Cube of Fate, Phoenix Valley, and others in the Movement Teleportation and Travel categories All movement in the game is either point and click, with the movement point being shown as a light circle on the landscape, or the W,A,S,D keys, or autotravel, with one of the various coordinate navigation systems. All movement can be canceled with the Escape button; open windows will be closed first, then actions including movement. There are few if any environmental hazards in this game. Fire and lava do not burn players, and there is no falling damage. jumping while running]] Jump Jumps are high and long, and players can double jump: jump a second time while in the air. The maximum double jump distance is somewhere between making the second jump at the apex of the first, and making it just before landing (confirm). Jumping is not faster than run speed. Increased run speed results in longer jumps, but not higher ones (confirm). Double jumps are useful for starting characters who do not have access to flyers yet; jump outwards from the shore and then double jump, to avoid the more lengthy swimming time. Auto Path (variously auto-path, auto-pathing, autopathing) The ability to head in a straight line to a point was in the game from the beginning. Flying with the Coordinates assistant or with a quest link still works this way. Autopathing is different; it 'intelligently' chooses the shortest unobstructed path to a point, and if the elevation is different, it will immediately equip a flyer. The quotes around 'intelligently' is to indicate that autopathing can be relied upon to NOT recognize ANY 'man-made' objects on the ground as obstructions, when the player is AFK. Which is why you use autopathing, for the most part. It does allow the player to relax and not have to steer, but if the player switches to another screen, when dual logging, or to look something up on their browser, or some such, the character/character and mount will dive headlong into the nearest rock, cart, tent, tent tether, carts, wheel, box, or debris pile. All will cause the character to get stuck and be unable to continue auto-pathing. Solid stone, or brick houses and other large buildings are recognized properly, but the wooden walls of forts at Sundown and Swamp of the Wraiths and so on are not. Most slopes can be climbed, and the AI will send the character up these without regard to the slowing down effect that occurs whether ascending or descending. There are a very small number of cliffs, that cannot be climbed, and again, the AI is oblivious to these and will not function properly; the player will have to direct the character around these obstacles manually Movement speed Ascending or descending with a flying mount reduces forward momentum a small amount Flying Mount |thumb|250px]] Characters on a flying mount have an artificial (not based on the flyer's speed) momentum. When the flyer is dismissed, they will continue to move forward as they fall. Characters fall much faster than they descend with the "down" button (default z?), so this speeds up the process of descending greatly for three reasons: :Compared with descending with double-click or manually: ::Because the character moves downward at a much greater speed ::Because the forward momentum is not reduced :Compared with using the quest link to move to the target and then descend: ::Because some forward movement is achieved during falling ::Because the downward speed of quest link descent is lower than double-click or manual descent, falling is even faster in comparison Players can also doubleclick on a NPC and the flyer will head directly towards that NPC in a straight line, descending or ascending as necessary. The summoning of Riding Mounts may be initiated while airborne, and the flight will end and descent will act as normal, but the summoning timer will not commence until the charater hits the ground. The descent speed when flight is cancelled is a set value, and is not affected by the flying mount's listed speed. Flyers will have a wide turning circle, moving in a graceful arc if a point far to the left or right is clicked; if the player clicks on a nearby point to the right or left or even behind, the flyer will instantly face in that direction, saving a small bit of time (and looking a lot less graceful). This behaviour is accentuated for Barbarians in Tiger Form; the turning circle becomes very wide indeed, and this cannot be remedied by clicking on a nearby point. In fact, if a point within the widened turning circle is selected, the flyer will be unable to reach that point, and so will begin to turn around and around in circles infinitely, until the Escape button is hit, another action is selected, or another move point is selected Flying mounts can be made to follow a downhill slope (if, eg, the player wants to duck under nearby flying enemies) by selecting a Preset or custom location in the Coordinates Assistant, or a quest NPC in the quest menu, and setting the height to as low or lower than the bottom of the slope Follow Right-click on a portrait of a targeted player, or right-click on their entry in the Squad list, and choose Follow from the menu. Your character will then attempt to remain 10 feet or so behind the other character. However, unlike other games, the follower may end up to the side or even in front of the followed character, depending on the terrain they bothi travel (slopes make the character veer off down the slope, and slow movement). Characters will stay on follow through interaction with merchant NPCs, equipping flyers, and other actions, but not spells and abilities, or summoning and unsummoning ground mounts. Clicking Clicking on the ground is of course the primary mode; clicking on the sky can work also, and avoids the jumble of earth-bound buildings and NPCs and such. Select-click/doubleclick on NPCs moves the character to them in as straight a line as possible. You can hold up or down while moving towards NPCs this way. You can click on a dig point to move towards it; you can click on the ground once you have started digging and move instantly to that point once the dig is finished. You can glitch this if you time it right, to start to move towards the new point while digging, and the run animation will continue while you are digging. This also cancels the original click, so you will have to click again on the ground if you want to move away instantly as well. You cannot move up or down while moving towards a dig point; the elevation control interferes with the dig point autorun. Town Portal Town Portal Incense can substitute for this spell, which has a one hour timer before it can be used again. It sends the character to the nearest town, as the game defines that; this can sometimes be something of a surprise to players who expect it to be the nearest town as the crow flies, or misjudge true distances. The one-hour timer continues to elapse while a character is logged off. The usual use for this spell is by the last member of a team to leave an instance; When other party members leave, they will receive an automatic free teleport. In FBs that require the tabber to leave the dungeon to pick up a new tab or other quest business, for example Secret Frostcovered Grounds, the second-to-last party member should always let the tabber leave team first, as they are unlikely to have a Town Portal available, or at least enquire if the tabber has a Town Portal Incense. If all else fails and the tabber is last to leave, and has used up their town portal, they can play another character until the timer elapses, run to the exit, or just AFK. Glitch Rubber Band Often associated with lag in many games, a character instantly "springing" back to a previous location, over and over, is a negative behaviour seldom encountered in PW-until you jump or drop down in freefall. Click rapidly on the ground; the new trajectory can sometimes be calculated differently and break the rubber band. It can also happen when flying, and climbing over an intervening ledge; this is easier to deal with, as the multiple solutions are all intuitive: move back to give yourself clearance over the obstacle, fly directly up and then over, etc. Triple Jump See Stormbringer Category:Gameplay Category:Movement Category:Travel